


Evergreen

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [5]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm late, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5.	Buying the Christmas tree. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Augh, sorry I’m late! It’s 4:30 am here. This one was kind of hard to write…

**5\. Buying the Christmas tree**

The frozen ground crunches under two pairs of boots as Ollie and Malcolm trod through the forest, breath crystallizing in the air and hands stuffed in the pockets of jackets over jumpers. 

“What are we doing out here again?” Malcolm grumbles, burying his chin deeper into the folds of his scarf. “We’re two hours out of London.”

Ollie grins at him, cheeks flushed from the cold and hair tousled from the wind, and leans to kiss the other on the corner of the mouth. “Looking for a Christmas tree!”

The scowl has faded slightly from Tucker’s face and he rolls his eyes, smiling exasperatedly, and says, “You’ve turned me soft.”

“I know.” Reeder links one long arm with his boyfriend’s, lips twisting in a smirk. 

~~~~~~

“What do you think of this one?”

He’s pointing at a tree of average height, green needles and spiny cones, and Malcolm gives it a cursory once-over. “It’s lean-y.”

Ollie pouts. “Come on. I think it’s great.”

“If it’s going to be in my damn house this tree is going to be fucking _perfect_.”

~~~~~~

“Malcolm, we’ve been here for three hours.” Reeder groans. “It’s fucking cold and we’ve seen so many trees…”

“Shut up, Ollie.” 

He is scrutinizing an evergreen, hands in the pockets of his long, sweeping black coat, and Ollie huffs.

“This has really backfired on me.” He mutters, shrinking further into his jacket.

~~~~~~

“This one.”

Ollie looks up, away from the tree he is inspecting. “What?”

“This tree!”

He walks over to stand beside Malcolm, examining the tree. “… it is quite nice.”

~~~~~~

“Jesus fuck.” Tucker pants, dropping the ropes attached to the tree and resting his hands on his knees.

Ollie grins and smacks him on the ass. Malcolm glares at him.

~~~~~~~

“Fuck, this _is_ really heavy.” Reeder huffs, looking up and scowling at Malcolm, who is smirking knowingly. “Shut up, Malcolm.”

~~~~~~~

They heave the tree into the back of the borrowed truck (Glen had grumbled but allowed them to use it), careful not to scratch the paint.

“Christ.” Malcolm huffs. “Let’s just go the fuck home.”

Ollie leans against the passenger side, “Fancy some lunch?”

“Bailey’s?” (1)

“Of course.”

 

**(1) Bailey’s is a fish and chips place on Dawes Rd. Pretty well rated on Yelp too.**

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Kind of short, too.


End file.
